This invention relates to a connector connectable to a conducive core of a cable.
For example, JP-A 2004-014145 (Patent Document 1) discloses a connector of this type.
Referring to FIG. 15, Patent Document 1 discloses a quick-connection terminal (connector) 900 connectable to a lead wire (conductive core) 990. Referring to FIGS. 15 and 16, the connector 900 comprises a housing 910 made of a conductor, two S-shaped springs 920 and a release button 930. Each of the S-shaped springs 920 has a free end 922. When the release button 930 is pressed in a negative Y-direction, each of the S-shaped springs 920 is resiliently deformed so that its free end 922 is moved outward in an X-direction. In this state, the lead wire 990 is inserted into the connector 900. After that, when the release button 930 is released from being pressed, the free end 922 is moved inward in the X-direction so that the lead wire 990 is held by the connector 900 to be connected therewith.
As understood from FIG. 16, the S-shaped spring 920 having an S-like shape is easily resiliently deformable as a whole. Accordingly, the lead wire 990 might be released from the connector 900 when the lead wire 990 held by the connector 900 receives a force in a positive Y-direction. In other words, the connection state of the connector 900 with the lead wire 990 is easily releasable.